Annabelle Whitlock/Traits
Personality Appearance Annabelle has always been described as a very beauitful girl. Being a relative of Jasper Hale, Annabelle possesses strong similarities between him. She is described as having Jasper's honey blond hair that runs down in curls, though has been known to where her hair straightened. She has bright blue-green eyes, however they turn crimson red when she becomes a vampire, eventually turning a golden brown after adapting to the animal diet. She is noted to have a very small and skinny, almost emaciated, figure due to her years of abuse and ngelect. However, that quickly changed and improved once Annabelle was taken away from her foster family and fed some actual food. She has a number of scars scattered about her body from the physical abuse. After being turned into a vampire, her beauty was enhanced even more so. She has pale, marble-like skin, inhumane beauty and brusie-like purple shadows under her eyes, which appear gradually as her thirst increases. During Annabelle's transformation into a vampire, all her scars that she had received from her violent past were healed. She has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black as she grows thirstier. Abilities Illusion of Fear : Main Article: Illusion of Fear Some vampires gain a special ability when they get turned into a vampire. When Annabelle was turned into a vampire, she gained the abililty to read a person's fear, and use it against them by creating an illusion, which literally scares her victims to death. Carlisle believes that Annabelle got her unusual ability because of the constant fear she felt in her human life. To a human, Annabelle's gift is lethal - allowing her to terrorize a human to the point of their death, while to a vampire, it paralyses them. By creating an illusion of someone's fear will allow Annabelle to send their fear into overdrive, as the illusion will force her victims to experience their greatest fear, paralysing them until they (if human) die of a heart attack. Her victims who have fallen prey to her gift have been known to have strains of white through their hair, with their faces contorted in absolute fear. At first Annabelle held little control over her gift, creating illusions of fear whenever she felt angered, accidentally killing three humans. However, over time, Annabelle learnt how to control her gift. Her gift is noted to be similar to Jasper's abililty of empathy however Annabelle can only sense the emotion of fear where as Jasper can sense all forms of emotions, as well as control it. She has been noted to 'smell' the fear of others. Her gift of creating illusions of fear allows Annabelle to warp reality and create illusions based on the victims fears, scare humans to death and paralyse vampires, and read the fears of any human and vampire. Her gift is noted to be similar to that of Jane's, however the main objective of Annabelle's gift is to frighten her victims to death, while Jane's gift is to make her victims think that they are in pain. Although the illusions of fear that Annabelle projects are not real, her victims become so frozen in fear that they easily forget reality. Much like Jane, Annabelle can only work her gift on one person at a time, but take immediate effect. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, is very intriuged by Annabelle's power. It is noted that he sensed great potential from Annabelle when she was human, if she was to be turned into a vampire. He had the exact same feeling with Jane and Alec, and proved himself right when they became the Volturi's most powerful weapons. When Annabelle was bitten and turned by Jasper, Aro was greatly amazed by her talent. He wishes for her to guard his guard, thinking that she would be very useful, however, Annabelle refused. Category:Trait Pages